Run and call
by MisfitsEmpire
Summary: When disclosing her relationship with Draco, Ron pushes her over the edge. Harry just watches and doesn't help her. What happens if she gets hurt on the way down? What will she do? WARING MATURE ADULT THEMES AND SUICIDAL THEMES


Hermione stood in front of the mirror. She was only wearing a white lingerie set, tears cascading down her face in torrents. She had just informed Harry and Ron about her relationship with Draco Malfoy. They were shocked to say the least, well Harry was. Ron, on the other hand started to reming me of a on 11-year old Draco Malfoy. I remember what he said.

Flashback

'Who would want an ugly beaver? You should have stuck with me! Malfoy treated you like dirt on the bottom of shoe. You filthy mud blood. I was nice enough to be your friend, generous enough to maybe date you as no one else would want you! You threw that in my face. And don't come crying back to me if he gets bored of you. Which to be honest won't be to soon. I hate you you ugly, useless, pathetic wench! Slut!"

The slap came so quickly, she was still so shocked about about his speech that when the slap came, she couldn't help but run away. Far away.

Hermione grit her teeth, she was itching for some release. How could Ron? I thought we were friends! And Harry didn't do anything to help me! I helped them all the time whether it was as little as a essay or as big as defeating Voldemort!

She couldn't handle it. Everything came rushing back. Her parents abusing her, raped by her father, burned by her mother, entertainment for older men, play thing, toured by Bellatrix, crying herself to sleep every night, her father getting her pregnant, losing the child,parents dying and being blamed, being used by her 'friends'.

The razor across her wrist added to her already mangled wrist gave her short relief and release but everything just came back the moment the blood stopped to running down her wrist. You could see her tissue and new skin now.

She had enough. Taking a deep breath she sat and sang under her breath, the only song that helped her along her entire existence.

I'll sing it one last time for you

Then we really have to go

You've been the only thing that's right

In all I've done

And I can barely look at you

But every single time I do

I know we'll make it anywhere

Away from here

Light up, light up

As if you have a choice

Even if you cannot hear my voice

I'll be right beside you dear

Louder louder

And we'll run for our lives

I can hardly speak I understand

Why you can't raise your voice to say

To think I might not see those eyes

Makes it so hard not to cry

And as we say our long goodbye

I nearly do

Light up, light up

As if you have a choice

Even if you cannot hear my voice

I'll be right beside you dear

Louder louder

And we'll run for our lives

I can hardly speak I understand

Why you can't raise your voice to say

Slower slower

We don't have time for that

All I want's to find an easy way

To get out of our little heads

Have heart, my dear

We're bound to be afraid

Even if it's just for a few days

Making up for all this mess

Light up, light up

As if you have a choice

Even if you cannot hear my voice

I'll be right beside you dear

'Run'

And thats what she did, grabbing a gown, she ran and ran and ran. She didn't stop, she didn't look. She didn't realise she bumped into her boyfriend Draco outside the great hall, she didn't realise he and many others were running behind her trying to make sense of the normally calm and collect head boy and girl running as though their lives depended on it. Everyone was even more surprised when they spotted a trail of blood along the corridors the suspicious heads went.

The teachers running after the growing group of witches and wizards, quickened their pace when they heard cries of anguish and pain comes from the head girl along with loud sobbing. Teachers arriving on the scene saw students stuck in shell shock. Pushing their way to the front of the crowd also stood completely still. Shocked. There was Draco Malfoy, sobbing as a certain Hermione Granger stood on the other side of the railing of the astronomy tower. Her left arm looking like it had been mauled apart my lions, mascara running down her cheeks, her once warm brown eyes once full of wisdom, intelligence curiosity and laughter were replaced with a almost black dull colour. Gone was the wisdom. Gone was the intelligence. Gone was the curiosity. Gone was the laughter. The eyes now stood masking in suicidal cries of pain.

None of the teachers could believe that Hermione Granger stood before them. Hermione turned to face all of them, her eyes scanned the crowd landing on Harry and Ron. Emotionlessly she spoke, her voice laced with venom or sadness, no one could tell.

'You drove me to the edge Potter, Weasley. I'm giving up, on this edge.' Then she addressed Draco. 'My little ferret' a small smile appeared on both their faces but was gone as quickly as it came, grey eyes met brownish turning black eyes. 'Let me end my life Draco, I love you. But I will never be enough, I'm marked and used. Let me die, I love you' without waiting for a answer she bent her knees and jumped.

But she didn't fall, she couldn't she was met with a barrier. She heard the words 'Accio Hermione Granger' she felt strong arms wrap around her and felt herself being pulled into the familiar lap of Draco Malfoy.

Everyone watched on as Draco, the brave normally seeming cold Draco, took a deep breath and started singing silent tears running down his face.

It started out as a feeling

Which then grew into a hope

Which then turned into a quiet thought

Which then turned into a quiet word

And then that word grew louder and louder

'Til it was a battle cry

I'll come back when you call me

No need to say goodbye

Just because everything's changing

Doesn't mean it's never been this way before

All you can do is try to know who your friends are

As you head off to the war

Pick a star on the dark horizon and follow the light

You'll come back when it's over

No need to say goodbye

You'll come back when it's over

No need to say goodbye

Now we're back to the beginning

It's just a feeling and no one knows yet

But just because they can't feel it too

Doesn't mean that you have to forget

Let your memories grow stronger and stronger

'Til they're before your eyes

You'll come back when they call you

No need to say goodbye

You'll come back when they call you

No need to say goodbye

Everyone watched with baited breath as Draco started speaking to the once again crying Hermione. 'Hermione Jane Granger, don't you EVER DARE try to take your life again. I would be lost, lost I tell you without you. My life has no meaning without you. I thought you knew you could always speak to me. Those so call friends of yours shouldn't have the thread of your life in their hands. And how dare you say you love me and jump?! If I didn't save you I would've jumped too. Battles come everyday Hermione, but that doesn't mean you lose hope, it doesn't mean you end your life. Life is precious darling, hang on to it. Cone to me if you EVER AND I MEAN

EVER need ANYTHING. I will be your punching bag, crying pillow, intellectual quarreller and boyfriend all in one. I promise you I will always and I mean ALWAYS love you more than life itself. For me, never pull a stunt like that again.'

Both of them were in there own world. They were both crying waterfalls. The crowd watched this exchange and both teachers and students were crying and in shock. It wasn't everyday you saw Draco Malfoy like this. Everyone watched as Hermione nodded and started wiping his tears. He pulled her into a kiss and everyone cheered and clapped.

They broke out of their little world and broke out in small smiles. Dumbledore stepped forward and everyone was plunged into silence immediately.

'Ms Granger' he spoke 'please make your way to the Hospital wing, Mister Malfoy, please take her.' With a quick glare in Harry's and Ron's direction he pulled Hermione up and started walking towards the door but not before he heard, Dumbledores normally soft voice turn ice cold while addressing Potter and Weasley. 'MR Potter and MR Weasley, please come with me to my office.'

Draco turned to look at Hermione and saw her visibly relax, eyes turn a shade brighter and her small smile turn bigger slightly.

So far all was well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ this was supposed to be a ONESHOT. But if you review I might make it longer. Please read and review. Comment. Flame or love it. This ONESHOT is very close to home. songs are 'run' by Snow Patrol and 'the call' Regina Sparks. The songs are supposed to show how Hermione wants to run and say goodbye and leave her life but Draco holds on and tells her that there is no reason for her to say goodbye. It shows how sometimes your 'best friends' can be blinded so much by hatred that they forget about the love. And shows how a person full of hatred can become full of love


End file.
